Devil's Box
by bronzelord
Summary: A Naruto fan's laptop mysteriously appears in the Forests outside of Konoha.  Having never seen anything like it before, Team Seven decides to investigate the strange "box" to see what it is.  But what happens when they see their own fan art? Oneshot!


I Don't Own Naruto or Any characters associated with the show. Nor do I own Google, or Deviantart. Its just a story. PLZ enjoy!

I know that There isn't supposed to be internet in their world but who really cares, right? Just know that some way, somehow WIFI gets to em!

**Demon's Box**

Naruto was walking down the forest path just enjoying his day, when there was a large golden flash off to his right. He blinked quickly, and cocked his head wondering if he could ignore it when he smelled smoke. He dashed off into the forest, tracking the site of smoke. He arrived there to see a circle of burnt ground with a small thin rectangular box like object in the center.

"What the hell is this?" He wondered aloud. Heat radiated from the ground, making him afraid to touch it. He was about to get up and leave, when his unquenchable curiosity burst. he formed several seals and marked the object with his spacial technique. Then he summoned up his chakra and moved through space .

* * *

Sasuke was in the middle of writing a report on his ANBU mission, when a certain blond popped into his room.

"Sasuke! I need to talk to you!" He wailed. Sasuke wrinkled his nose at him.

"You're too bloody loud usuratonkachi."

"BUT SASUKE I FOUND A COOL THING!"

"SHUT THE HELL UP, DOBE!" Naruto blinked at him, then pouted and formed seals.

"What are you doing, baka?" Sasuke sighed obviously giving in.

"I'm going to show you." Naruto slammed his hand on the desk.

"Kuchiyose No Jutsu." A small plume of smoke obscured his vision before vanishing and revealing a rectangular box.

"Dobe, THIS is what you found so interesting? A fricking box?" Sasuke growled, his patience being pushed to its utmost limit.

"No, It's where I found it. It was in the middle of a circle of burnt ground. Meaning it was either pushed through space or summoned by an untrained prationer. Either way as Future Seventh Hokage I couldn't walk away." He said plainly.

"Hnn..." Sasuke poked the box, surprised by its texture.

"What is this?" He wondered aloud.

* * *

Naruto watched him quietly. Sasuke explored the box thoroughly. His fingers danced around the box feeling and searching. Suddenly he stopped and smiled, feeling a groove the went around the whole box and included what seemed to be a hinge. Gently he coaxed the box open, and his eyes widened at what presented itself. It was a rather large screen and connected to it was a mass of buttons with all the characters of the alphabet on it. There was a single large button close to the bottom of the screen, the symbol on it was a circle with a line coming out of it. Under the buttons was a smaller rectangular that had two buttons under it. Sasuke ran his hands over the buttons, before turning to his blond companion.

* * *

"Go get Sakura. We'll need her help, Seventh." Sasuke smirked.

"Ha ha you're a hoot, when I do become Hokage I'm gonna beat you senseless Uchiha." He grumbled before flashing out. Seconds later Naruto appeared with a disheveled Sakura standing next to him.

"BAKA!" She screamed and punched Naruto in the face, sending him into the next room.

"S-Sakura-chan... I just.."

"You grabbed me and jumped me out of the hospital without a word to anyone else!" She threw a book at him, earning her a loud thud and a moan of pain. She huffed and turned to Sasuke, murder dancing in her eyes.

"So, Sasuke-kun. What do you need from me?" She said in her most girly voice. The voice alone sent shivers up his spine.

"Ah, Sakura I need your.. expertise..." He said choosing his words very very carefully. her eyebrow shot up.

"With what?" He pointed at the strange box. Her eyes narrowed, and she went straight to it, picking it up and opening it back up.

"What is this?" She said instantly curious.

"Naruto found it. We want to know what it is." She looked it over and narrowed in on the big button on top of the rest of the buttons. She pushed it immediately. Sasuke jumped and snatched it out of her hands.

"Sakura!" He yelled. He stared at the thing, waiting for it to show danger. Instead, the screen lit up, going from black to green and flashed a sign at him.

_Hello, How are you?_

"What the hell?" Sasuke said incredulously.

"IT CAN TALK?" Naruto and Sakura called together. Sasuke turned to them.

"Naruto when did you get behind me?"

"WHO CARES THAT THING JUST TALKED TO US! I'M FINE HOOOOW ARRRRE YOOOOU!" Naruto screeched at the screen. The screen went blank again.

"AWW crap! I broke it!" Naruto crooned in sadness. Sakura and Sasuke hit him on the head together.

"Shut the hell up poke-yarou!"

"OUCH! Teme! Sakura-chan you just punched me through a wall! how could you hit me on the head!" Naruto cried.

"Shut up, NARUTO!" Then, the screen lit up again, showing a multi-colored display and a sign showing.

_Welcome!_

Then the box made a strange ringing noise. They just stared at it until it came to a stop at another screen.

_Please Log In:  
USERNAME: NARUFANGIRL135  
PASSWORD: _

Sasuke looked at Naruto.

"Friend of yours?"

"I don't even know what this is!"

"Lets see a password huh?" Sasuke studied the buttons, and hit the letter p. He was pleased to see a small circle appear next to the password box. He spelled out P-A-S-S-W-O-R-D.

"How the heck do I make it accept the password?" In frustration he tapped the smaller rectangle and was pleasantly surprised to see a small change take place on the screen, only to be frustrated again by the screen.

_Incorrect Password try again.  
_

"Alright box. Its on!" He studied the screen, and smiled when he saw the hint under the sign.

_My future.  
_

Quickly he typed out Naruto. The "X" appeared with the sign _Incorrect password._ then he typed in UZUMAKI. And a feral smile lit up his face, as the screen changed to another sign.

_Signing in.  
Welcome, Celeste. _

"Oi, Teme! what was the password?" Naruto asked, clearly not understanding.

"Dobe, I'll give you three guesses."

"Marriage."

"Hnnn.." A smirk appeared on his face.

"Uhh... family?"

"Try again, baka."

"How about, death!"

"Wrong again. It was... Uzumaki." He whispered it into the blonde's ear. Naruto's face lit up like a red lightbulb.

"What the-" His exclamation was cut short as the screen finished loading, and settled on a screen showing five pictures. Sakura's eyes locked onto the top right picture, while Naruto's and Sasuke glimpsed the bottom left picture. In a second, Nausea overcame Sasuke and he fell to the floor and vomited. He felt a twinge of pride, when he looked up and saw Naruto upchucking out the window. Naruto turned to him and screamed.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!" That statement broke Sakura out of her reverie, and she looked at them.

"What is wrong with you?" She asked with an incredulous expression.

"Nothing." Sasuke said.

"THAT PICTURE!" Naruto called at the same moment.

"Huh?" Sakura turned back to screen.

"Which picture?"

"Nothing." Sasuke replied again.

"BOTTOM LEFT!" Naruto spat at the same moment. Sakura's eyes followed Naruto's instructions, and witnessed the scene of their horror, before Sasuke could stop her.

"HOLY SHI-" Her vulgarity was halted Sasuke's hand over her mouth and eyes.

"Lets, turn this crap off!" Naruto growled.

"I agre- wait a second. Is that me and Sakur-" This time Sakura jumped up and swatted Sasuke trying in vain to distract him from what had seen.

"NO IT WAS NO-"

"HOLY SHI- IS THAT ME AND HINATA!" Naruto screamed and jabbed the screen. Sasuke and Sakura pulled their eyes from their picture to look at the top left picture, a tamer picture of Naruto falling asleep on Hinata's shoulder.

"WHOA! Naruto, You guys look cute together!" Sakura gasped. Then, Naruto seemed to take in the rest of the pictures.

"WHOA! SAKURA YOU'RE BEING CARRIED AWAY BY A HALF NAKED SASUKE!" Naruto's exclamation rekindled the awkwardness. Then, Sakura glanced back at the bottom left picture again.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but I actually don't mind looking at this now." She gently nudged the bottom left picture.

"S-SAKURA!" Naruto screamed again.

"Please, I wouldn't ever-"

"Ever what?" Naruto turned on him.

"HUH?" Sasuke glared at him.

"Sorry, I'm straight. I don't... even ... ponder about such...THINGS." He spat.

"HEH, LUCKY I'm straight too! If I wasn't I'd be yelling at you." Naruto stuck his tongue out at him, and went back to looking the screen.

"Hey! lookie lookie! Its Temari and Shikamaru!" He pointed at a picture of Shikamaru holding Temari close in a passionate kiss.

"WOW! I knew they were dating!" Naruto crowed happily.

"BAKA! These are fake. Remember this pictu-" Sasuke had to stop talking as bile rose in his throat again.

"AHH! Don't point at it SASUKE!" Naruto screamed. Sakura woke up out a reverie again at Naruto's scream.

"Whoa, is that Shikamaru and Temari?" Naruto glared at her.

"Thanks for keeping up, pinky. And you call me slow." He turned from her in time to get punched again.

"Ah, It changed!" Sasuke cried. Both of them darted back to the screen, and bust up laughing.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!" Sasuke roared. Sakura was on the floor laughing, and Naruto was gasping desperate to get air. Sasuke was glaring daggers at the screen's background. The pictures had changed to a single large picture of three couples sitting in an expensive restaurant. Naruto and Hinata were sitting at the end of the table, Naruto covering Hinata's eyes and screaming. Next to them, were Ino and Sai who were both laughing. While at the other end of the table was Sakura and Sasuke. Sasuke was in the middle of stripping his shirt off, with a sign saying "eat me."

"Aww, Sasuke don't you guys look adorable!" Naruto called in between breaths. Sasuke growled and slammed his fist down onto the box. Suddenly, the screen changed. The screen became an all white screen with a single word in the middle on top of an empty box.

_**G**__**o**__**o**__**g**__**l**__**e**_

_Search. I'm Feeling Lucky._

* * *

Naruto stared at the screen before typing in his name, and tapping the small rectangle below the buttons. when it did nothing he whined

"Why's it not working!" He cried. He slashed his finger across the small rectangle and his quick eyes caught a small movement on the screen. He moved his finger again, and saw a small arrow move with his finger. His eyes widened. He moved it on top of the button search, and tapped it. It changed almost immediately. Suddenly there were a list of titles all of which had his name on it.

"WHAT THE HECK?" He said in surprise.

"What the- Dobe how did you do that?"

"When you move your finger on this thingy, it moves that little kunai and when you tap it, you choose what its on top of." he said happily. Then he looked up top of the screen and saw the word IMAGES. Already bored with the words on the screen, he clicked on the IMAGES button. Immediately the screen was covered in pictures of the blond ninja.

"what... HOW!" he looked from one picture to another. There were pictures of him as a twelve year old boy, as a fifteen year old, as the kyuubi, as Hokage, as a girl. They were so varied. He looked under the box with his name in it, and saw something that made his jaw drop.

_34,900,000 Images. (0.033 sec)_

"How are there that many pictures of me?" He searched and found a button with a picture of a downward arrow and pushed it. To his relief the screen went down and showed more pictures. He kept hitting down, revealing more and more pictures. The pictures seemed endless and they showed him as well as others, his friends and his enemies alike. he pushed away from the screen with a big headache. As he stepped out Sakura stepped in and typed in her name. She smiled.

_190,000 Images (.038 sec)_

The whole page was image after image of pink haired girls both her, and people trying to be her. She didn't know whether to be flattered or be disgusted. She chose flattered. As Sasuke was typing his name, a small screen popped up in front of the images.

_Firefox was closed improperly, would you like to re-open your closed windows?_

They gave each other a confused look.

"Whats a window? Like on a house?" Sakuraasked. Sasuke shrugged, and hit yes. Suddenly, there was a new screen on, the top read Deviant Art. Sasuke studied the whole page. When his eyes stopped on several little folders on the side.

_NaruHina SasuSaku ShikaTema InoSai SasuNaru GaaMatsu NejiTen KibaIno  
_

Sasuke carefully studied the folders before deciding on NaruHina. He clicked on it once. It didn't open. Frustrated, he clicked four times. The screen changed again, this time when it settled the screen was filled with pictures of Naruto and Hinata. Sasuke was so surprised he didn't even turn when he heard Naruto start choking. He opened the first picture, and whistled at his blond friend.

Naruto looked up and felt a strange feeling in his gut looking at the picture. It showed him and Hinata laying together, he had the most peaceful smile on his face, while she looked almost possessive. he got up and pushed Sasuke off the chair and sat down, hitting the 'next' button.

* * *

Sasuke and Sakura watched their blond friend in amusement. When they chuckled together at an exceptionally cute picture of the pair, they looked at each other and blushed in remembrance of earlier pictures. Suddenly, Naruto was cackling evilly. Their eyes snapped up in time to catch a picture Sasuke laying atop Sakura both wearing ANBU gear and kissing passionately.

Naruto looked back at his friends when nothing happened. Sasuke was staring at the screen completely captured by the image. While Sakura was stuck between glances at the screen and Sasuke's glowing face. Naruto could see his friend's mind spinning, his little wheels turning.

"Uh... Sasuke... What are you thinking about?" Naruto waved his hand in front of his face.

Sasuke blinked. Then his face exploded in a furious burst of color. He dodged back, and accidentally brushed against Sakura, which made his blush flare even brighter. Seeing this just incensed Naruto's battle skills, honing in on the kill.

"Aww, were you thinking of Sakura-chan?" He said in an innocent voice, sending obvious shivers up their spines.

"Don't worry, your love is safe with me." He said and quickly turned back to the strange contraption.

"Ahh, so cute. I never even thought of Hinata like this, but these pictures... are a whole other side that I've never seen before!" Naruto crooned happily, and repeatedly smashed the next button.

* * *

Sakura sent a side long glance at Sasuke's pale face, before quickly sending her glance elsewhere. She set her eyes on Naruto's back as though trying to bore a hole in his back. with a measure of finality, she locked eyes with Sasuke. She couldn't help but notice a light blush hanging around his face, and she offered him a small smile, which earned her a mischievous smirk. Then, Naruto's burst of laughter cut through their moment.

"Sasuke! Wow, I can't believe how crazy this stuff is! I mean look, there's Shikamaru and Temari, You and sakura, me and Hinata, and Neji and Tenten. Its all too crazy." Naruto chuckled to himself, when suddenly the box beeped and displayed a strange sign.

_Power Low, please plug in power cord._

"Uh.. Sasuke..." Naruto said timidly, turning to them with wide eyes.

"I think that-" Suddenly the screen went blank. Naruto turned and grabbed the screen.

"Turn back on darn you!" He cried and shook it to no avail. He turned to them with tears in his eyes.

"I think its dead." Sakura bit back a laugh and Sasuke sighed in annoyance.

"Don't worry Naruto, its just a sign that we weren't supposed to see anymore than we did." He moved forward and closed the strange box.

"I think it would be best, if we just forget what we saw here." He gave Naruto a look. With a raised eyebrow Naruto stood.

"Mmmm... Maybe you're right. Ok, I'm going to go now. I have something... I need to do..." With a hazy look, Naruto strode out of the room. Sakura turned to leave when she felt a gentle tug on her wrist. With a look of puzzlement, she turned to see the raven with a large grin on his face.

"Hmmm.. It appears that we are alone, Sakura..." He whispered and pulled her closer. She felt an intense heat surge up her face.

"Say, Sakura. Wouldn't you say that we made an amazing couple in those pictures." She felt his warm breath on her ear, that shut her brain down, so she ended up just nodding into his chest.

"Hnn, good." He stepped back, and pulled her chin up, eyes locking onto hers. His eyes were smouldering dark orbs that sucked her in like a whirlpool of desire. Suddenly, his lips were on hers, igniting a passionate kiss, that when they pulled away had both breathless. Sasuke's eyes shone with happiness and mischief.

"Well well. Sakura I hope you realize that you are mine now. No one else can even look at you." Sakura let a smirk appear on her lips as she dove into his waiting arms.

"Heh, Sasuke you know it."

* * *

**The Next Day**

Ino waved at Tenten.

"Hey Tenten!" She patted a spot on the bench she was sitting on. Tenten smiled and sat down gratefully. Ino wasted no time in turning to her eagerly, and whispered.

"Did you hear? Naruto asked Hinata out!"

"Yeah! I know, Neji told me this morning. Did you hear how he did it?"

"No! Tell me everything!"

"Well, Neji said that they were having dinner when he suddenly flashed in. Before anyone could even move, Naruto had swept her up into his arm and used his spacial techniques to jump out of the house."

"What! That's so romantic!"

"Yeah... Then when he returned her later that night, Lord Hiashi was waiting at the front gate. He screamed at Naruto for stealing his precious daughter. That's when Naruto stared Hiashi in the eye, and said something incredibly cool." Tenten paused for dramatic effect.

"He said to Lord Hiashi, 'I would like to date your daughter. Not you. The only opinion that matters to me right now is hers, not yours.' Then, he turns to Hinata with this brilliant smile on his face and kisses her on the forehead, tells her he loves her and that he'll see her tomorrow and to get a good nights rest. Then, he waved at Neji and Hanabi and walked off."

"What did Lord Hiashi do?"

"He was completely dumbfounded. Then, he smiled. He gave Hinata a big hug and said, 'Hinata, I think I approve of your young friend. Not many people are brave,-"

"Or foolish." Ino interjected.

"My story, Ino. Wait your turn!" Tenten pouted. Only when Ino seemed repentant did she start again.

"Where was I? Oh, right. 'Not many people are brave enough to stand up to me. I think that he'll make a good strong husband for my Hinata-chan.' And then, Hiashi hugged his daughter again and wished everyone a good night. Neji said it was way creepy." Ino giggled with delight, then pointed like a mad woman towards the other side of the park.

"There do you see them?"

"AWW! They're soo adorable! They should've become a couple a long time ago." They both let loose girly squeals as Naruto swept the Hyuuga girl into his arms and spun her around. The two friends sighed, as their entertainment began to walk in the other direction away form them.

* * *

"Come to think of it. Have you seen Sakura?" Ino asked suddenly.

"No, I would've thought you would know where she would be." Tenten said offhandedly.

"The people at the hospital said that Naruto dragged her off someplace and that she never came back. I wonder what happened." Ino said lazily and stared up into the sky.

"Speak of the devil." Tenten muttered as the pinkette jogged up to them.

"HI!" Sakura beamed at them, practically radiating happiness.

"Whoa! Sakura whats up?" Ino asked seriously concerned.

"Ahh, Nothing much." Sakura said dreamily.

"I think that Sakura's got a man!" Tenten teased, causing Sakura to blush madly. Sakura opened her mouth to yell at her two friends, when she felt two arms encircle her.

"Hello there." A breathy voice muttered in her ear. The heat in her face intensified, and both Tenten and Ino gasped.

"Ah... Hey... Sasuke..." She managed to stumble out. He nuzzled her neck, and pulled her tighter to him. Then, he picked his head up from her and glared at the two girls. Tenten and Ino looked at each other, then back at the Raven and the Pinkette, before exploding into raucous laughter. Sasuke glared at the two rolling girls, while Sakura stared in pained silence.

"Sooo... This... this is the nothing... that has... has you ... sooo happy huh?" Ino managed to garble between sucking in breaths.

"Shut up INO-PIG!" Sakura growled. Ino didn't even grace her with a retort and continued laughing her blond head off.

"So I'm just a nothing huh?" She felt a heated voice whisper to her. She was about to turn and answer him face to face when he nipped her ear gently drawing out a quick yelp. Then he swept her up into his arms, like a bride.

"Ah, W-What are you doing sasuke?" She said with wide eyes.

"I'm going to find out exactly how much I mean to you." Then he leaned forward and whispered to her.

"While showing you exactly how much you mean to me." He uttered in a husky voice for her alone.  
With that he leapt into the air, taking his prize with him leaving two breathless gossips behind.

* * *

**Several Hours later...**

"Naruto-kun... Ino-san and Tenten-san haven't moved from that spot in over an hour... Should we check on them?" Hinata whispered to her boyfriend. Naruto studied her with his bright blue eyes.

"Nah, just leave them there. I'm sure Sai and Neji will come get 'em soon enough."

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

"Don't worry about it. All you need to worry about is me." He said cheekily and bent down to steal a kiss from her, causing her to blush explosively, which made Naruto chuckle more.

"You are too cute Hinata-chan. Too cute." He mumbled and pulled her close to him. Hinata just blushed harder and hugged him tighter, already forgetting the two girls in the park.

THE END!

OK! I did that cause, it just seemed fun and I thought about it randomly as I was searching through Fan art of my fav characters... Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
